The present invention relates to a loudspeaker and more specifically, relates to a loudspeaker particularly adapted for concert use.
Reproducing or amplifying sound in a high fidelity manner is not an easy task to achieve. In order to do so, many requirements must be met. One basic requirement is that the loudspeaker reproduce all of the vocal range of sound (xcx9c250 hz to 4000 hz), the most sensitive range of human hearing, and project or shoot these highly intelligible vocals far through crowds. Although it has long been known in the loudspeaker art to incorporate direct radiating horns having continuously varying, exponential contours for sound reinforcement applications, heretofore the horn configurations used have resulted in there being a crossover point in the vocal range causing phasing problems between the mid-range and high frequency transducers or drivers.
According to the present invention, there is provided an improved loudspeaker suitable for concert use in that the loudspeaker is capable of high fidelity sound reproduction.
A broad object of the invention is to provide a loudspeaker design which overcomes the drawbacks of prior art loudspeakers.
An object of the invention is to provide a loudspeaker design wherein multiple horns are efficiently arranged in a speaker cabinet so that sound radiates from a point source and so that the sound projected from the speaker is free of a crossover point in the vocal range.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a loudspeaker including a cabinet designed to include a pair of mid/high frequency horns located side-by-side and sandwiched between upper and lower bass horns, the mid/high frequency horns each reproducing sound over the entire vocal range of sound frequencies.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a loudspeaker design, having the architecture set forth above, which is particularly adapted for being arrayed with other like loudspeakers, and when so arrayed, having their bass horns combine efforts in the frequencies below horn cutoff to thereby obviate the need for sub-woofers, thus eliminating a third crossover point from the system.
These and other objects will become apparent from a reading of the ensuing description together with the appended drawings.